Perfect recipe
by Ai no yoake
Summary: AU Francis aburrido fue a visitar a Inglaterra y le propuso un trato. Francis sabía de antemano como iba a terminar aquella situacion, pero eran todas escusas. Segundo fic por el día de la Cordia Entente ;D FrUk/ Englance


Fandom: Hetalia  
Pairing: FrUk o al revés lo dejo a su imaginación  
Advertencia: shonen ai, y creo que esos es todo bueno insultos y momentos tsundere por parte de Inglaterra aah y uso de nombres humanos  
Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes son de Himaruya.  
Notas: viñeta para el día de la Entente Cordiale primera de las dos historias que voy a publicar en el día

* * *

Perfect recipe

Francis se dirigía a la casa de Inglaterra, estaba empezando a anochecer cuando el francés de ojos azules se encontraban atravesando la cuidad londinense. Después de pasear por la cuidad por fin se encontraba delante de la puerta del inglés ojiverde ya eran casi las siete de la noche, llamó a la puerta y nadie atendió volvió a insistir un par de veces más y obtuvo el mismo resultado el silencio desde el interior de la casa, pero ante de resignarse sin haber logrado ninguno de sus cometidos sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón su celular y buscó en su agenda de numero frecuentes el número de Arthur.

El inglés de ojos verdes estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del su automóvil cuando desde el bolsillo de su saco comenzó a sonar su teléfono celular, no pensaba contestar estaba muy cansado había tenido un día muy extenuante, lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era volver a su casa en la afueras de Londres, pero el ruido de su celular lo estaba exasperando, resignado atendió y para mejorar su humor estaba del otro lado la nación francesa que parecía estar alegre; y no es que a Arthur le importara el humor de Francia, pero le molestaba.

–_Allô, Arthur– _

–_¿Qué quieres Francia?–_ Reconoció la voz al instante.

– _¿Dónde estás, mon amour?–_ Preguntó cariñoso el francés.

–_No te interesa, wine bastard–_ El británico cortó el llamado.

Después de la comunicación que tuvo con el ojiazul, Gran Bretaña subió de una vez por todas a su automóvil y se dirigió a su casa. Antes de llegar a la puerta de su hogar vio un auto que se le hacía muy familiar, y ya aun más cerca de la entrada de su casa vio que sentado en las escaleras de su puerta estaba el francés con las manos debajo de su mandíbula, y por lo que parecía esperando por él. Cuando Reino Unido vio a Francia se maldijo internamente un par de veces, respiró hondo y trato de no partir el volante de su auto en dos, estacionó delante de su casa y bajo del auto fingiendo no estar tenso.

–¿Qué haces aquí?– El inglés se paró delante de Francis con el ceño fruncido.

–Te estuve esperando mon petit lapín– Francia se paró al escuchar la voz de Arthur.

–Sino me lo decías nunca me hubiera dado cuenta. Bloody git. Me refiero ¿A qué viniste? No creo que solo hayas venido porque te gusta sentarte en las escaleras de las puertas de las casas, aunque viniendo de ti no me sorprendería– Arthur vio que al lado de su nación vecina había un bolsa.

Ante el ácido comentario del inglés Francis solo soltó una pequeña carcajada, mientras bajaba los escalones que separaban a ambas naciones, el galo caminaba con galantería parecía casi un modelo de pasarela, deslumbrando con su encanto todo a su paso, siendo esa su manera de acechar a su presa –Claro que no vine solo por eso, mon cher–

Intentando fruncir más su entrecejo para hacer una más visible el total desagrado, el inglés se alejo un par de pasos de Francis quedando en el cordón de la vereda apoyándose casi sobre su auto –¿Qué tienes en esa bolsa?– El británico no podía ver el contenido ya que la bolsa era del papel madera, cuando el francés se disponía a contestar la pregunta Arthur cambió repentinamente de opinión –Mejor no me contestes no quiero saber– Se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta de su casa. Con esa misma rapidez Francis siguió a Arthur y lo empujó dentro de la casa.

–¡Qué haces wine bastard!– Inglaterra empujó contra la puerta a Francia.

–Sabía que por las buenas no me ibas a dejar pasar– Sonrió de lado.

–Get out!–

El francés no hizo caso a la orden británica y se dirigió al interior de la casa pasó por el comedor y dejó la bolsa de papel madera sobre la mesa que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación decorada con un caminito blanco y un delicado florero lleno de coloridas y perfumadas flores que le daban un toque alegre al lugar de aspecto bastante clásico y carente de vida, y luego el francés se dirigió a la cocina.

El inglés se quedó enfureció por esa falta de modales y siguió al francés en el recorrido de la planta baja de la casa de Inglaterra. Cuando se encontró en la cocina su puso delante de Francis –¿Para qué viniste?– El inglés frunció el ceño una fuerte punzada en su sien lo obligo a clamarse.

–¿Te sientes bien mon cher?–

–¿A qué viniste?– El rubio de ojos verdes volvió a insistir con la misma pregunta.

–Estaba en mi casa, solo, y empecé a revisar uno de mis libros de cocina y encontré una receta que hacía tiempo que no preparaba y en ese momento pensé en ti, mon amour– Sonrió de lado con malicia.

El inglés entrecerró los ojos con odio, sabía a qué venía todo aquel comentario –Me vas a decir que cocinas mejor que yo y todo lo que a diario me dices, si viniste para eso ya vete y si viniste para otra cosa también–

Al francés no se le borraba la sonrisa de la cara –Precisamente no vine para eso. Pero como tú te jactas en ser un gran cocinero a pesar de tener en contra a tus comensales…–

–No necesito probarle a nadie mis dotes en la cocina– Dijo orgulloso el inglés –Y tampoco gano nada probándotelo a ti–

–Seguro…Si puedes cocinar ese plato sin ningún tipo de ayuda yo me comprometo a… – Dudo en lo que estaba a punto de decir –Comeré tu comida por un año entero ¿Qué dices apuestas?–

–Está bien, trató hecho– Inglaterra le extendió la mano para sellar la apuesta con un apretón de manos.

Luego de sellar la promesa Francia se dirigió a la sala donde había dejado la bolsa, la tomó con ambas manos y la llevó hasta la cocina, la puso sobre la isla desayunador que se encontraba en medio de aquel cuarto y sacó una botella de vino a aquel libro de cocina del que había hecho referencia en su conversación con el dueño de la casa.

El francés sabía donde se hallaba cada cosas de aquella casa como si fuera la suya propia, por eso se dirigió hacía un aparador y sacó dos copas de vino las puso junto a la botella y luego volteó sobre si mismo buscando algo, claro era el sacacorchos, se dirigió hacia un cajón de aquella cocina, lo revolvió pero no encontró lo que buscaba.

–Esto es lo que buscabas, acaso– Preguntó agitando levemente aquel utensilio con su mano, apoyado contra uno de los bajo mesada de la cocina. Arthur le lanzó el sacacorchos a Francia.

–Has cambiado las cosas de lugar– Inquirió el ojiazul, con una ceja levantada y soriendo de lado.

–Para nada– Cerró el cajón con su cuerpo y luego se dirigió a sacar todas las cosas que necesitaría para poder cocinar eso que le había pedido el francés –Te estás poniendo viejo y olvidas cosas– Sonrió con malicia, él sabía que ese era el peor insulto que le podía decir al francés.

–No me hagas reír, sigo siendo tan joven como siempre– Abrió la botella y el corcho hizo el característico ruido al descomprimirse de la botella. El ojiazul sirvió el contenido dentro de las copas y luego se masajeó casi al borde de la histeria el contorno de sus ojos, era imposible que se estuviera poniendo viejo.

–Di lo que quieras el que se olvida las cosas eres tú– Sonrió aun más al ver a su vecino histérico tratando de comprobar que no tenía arrugas en su rostro.

Arthur siguió revolviendo por ahí y sacando cosas de los bajo-mesadas y las alacena. Luego ordenó todo para que a medida que lo fuera necesitando estuvieran a la mano y su cocina no fuera un desastre con pilas y pilas de contenedores desperdigados por ahí.

Inglaterra se dirigió al desayunador y tomó el libro con sus manos, dentro de aquel libro había un señalador. Seguro allí se encontraba la receta, pensó el ojiverde. Arthur comenzó a pasar las hojas.

–Ten cuidado, ese el libro es muy viejo y lo puedes romper– Se quejó el ojiazul sentado en frente del él tomando de su copa.

–Tú eres más viejos y todavía te mantienes en una pieza, al libro no le pasará nada– Siguió pasando las hojas y hasta que se encontró con la receta. Inglaterra no se había percatado que todo el libro estaba en francés, el odiaba tener que leer cosas en francés, claro que sabía el idioma pero si podía evitar leerlo o hablarlo lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces.

Leyó detenidamente la receta no será que un error en la lectura, terminara en un desastre. Mientras Inglaterra terminaba de entender toda la receta, Francia lo miraba desde su lugar con los codos sobre el desayunador y sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza, mientras él sonreía con picardía.

La receta era una de las más fáciles del libro, y según Francis era demasiado fácil, pero como toda comida francesa tenía una serie de pasos que debían ser seguidos sin ser salteados y tenían que llevarse a cabo perfectamente ya que un ligero error cambiaría todo al final.

Inglaterra comenzó a buscar en su alacena y en su refrigerador los ingredientes que necesitaría para poder cocinar ese platillo. Para su suerte todo lo que estaba en la lista de ingredientes los tenía en su cocina.

Gran Bretaña comenzó a preparar las cosas mientras revolvía, o cortaba, leía atentamente la receta. Arthur hacía las cosas cuidadosamente y hasta casi con miedo de equivocarse y eso Francia lo notó.

–¿Necesitas ayuda mon amour?– Preguntó Francis que se había empezado a divertir, el ojiazul se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al inglés.

–No, dijiste que sin ayuda. Además puedo hacerlo solo, no es tan complicado- Sonrió y se olvidó de vigilar lo que había dejado calentándose en el fuego de la hornalla del horno, que comenzó a quemarse.

–No estaría tan confiado de lo que dijiste Anglaterre. Mira– El francés señaló en dirección al horno, del cual ya empezaba a salir un poco de humo.

–No, no, no, no, no, no– Corrió hasta el horno para sacar lo que se estaba quemando –No puede ser, bloody hell–

–¿Seguro que no quieres mi ayuda? – Ofreció desinteresadamente su ayuda al ver lo sucedido al recién empezar con la receta.

–No necesito tu ayuda– Gruñó el inglés y siguió con su tarea.

Francia se quedó cerca de Inglaterra viendo atentamente todo lo que hacía, él conocía la receta de memoria así que podría ver más o menos por donde iba y evitar algún desastre.

El ojiverde siguió preparando la receta como si nada, Francis se volvió a servir otra copa de vino y siguió observando al inglés.

Inglaterra estaba muy pendiente de la preparación y de todos sus pasos ya que después de ese pequeño incidente en la hornalla no quería que su casa se incendiara.

Francia lentamente se fue acercando hasta quedar apoyado en la espalda de Arthur –¿Como te está yendo con la receta? –

–¡Cuidado de donde te apoyas! – El inglés se sorprendió al sentirlo detrás suyo y rápidamente se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo y apuntarlo con uno de los cuchillos que acaba de usar –No vaya a ser que tengas un desafortunado accidente…– El ojiverde con el cuchillo aun en su mano señalo la entrepierna del francés y lo hizo retroceder sobre sus pasos –Creo que si te quedas ahí estarás más seguro– Volvió a señalar la entrepierna del ojiazul y pero está dibujó una cruz en el aire con el cuchillo, como fingiendo cortar algo. Francia rio nervioso mientras volvía a tomar otro sorbo de vino.

Luego de varios minutos más en los que Inglaterra amenazó a Francia con los distintos utensilios que tenía a la mano por fin terminó el plato que Francis le había dicho que prepara. Inglaterra terminó de lavar el ultimo trasto y el timer que había dejado junto al horno comenzó a sonar sacó del cocina una fuente y la puso sobre al mesada de mármol que estaba junto horno, luego fue a buscar un par de platos, sirvió lo que estaba en esa fuente y llevó los dos platos hacía el desayunador.

Francia vio lo que Arthur había dejado en frente de él, no lucía para nada parecido al platillo que le había dicho que preparara y tampoco se quería arriesgar a saber si sabía un poco parecido

–Mon amour…– No sabía que decir, ese plato se veía muy mal.

–Ya sé es un asco…– Qué más podía decir sobre eso el ojiverde

–No… Eeh– Francis tomó el tenedor y corrió un poco la comida y parecía que estaba vivía.

–Sabias que no iba a poder cocinar esto bien– Señaló el plato con cierto desprecio –¿No?– Dijo decepcionado.

El francés no sabía que decir bueno en parte si lo sabía sino no hubiera hecho la apuesta –Eeh bueno digamos que no te tenía muchas esperanzas– Sonrió para apaciguar el efecto de sus palabras –Pero todo esto fue un pretexto para poder estar más tiempo cerca de ti– Se acercó peligrosamente a Inglaterra –Porque tu sabes que la receta perfecta somos tu y yo–

Francia se acercó más a Arthur, lo tomó del mentón y por unos segundos los miró fijo a los ojos y luego lo besó, ambos juntaron sus labios sin ningún pretexto o negación y se fundieron en el amor que ambos se tuvieron desde siempre y nunca se dijeron de frente.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado si tiene faltas de ortografía me avisan bueno quedo cortita y la tenia que haber publicado el año pasado pero en ese teimpo tenia varios probelmas que me atormetaban la existencia ^w^

Gracias por leer!

Ja ne!


End file.
